Question: $ { {0} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {-2} & {1} \\ {-2} & {2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}\times{2} & {0}\times{-2} & {0}\times{1} \\ {0}\times{-2} & {0}\times{2} & {0}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {0} & {0} \\ {0} & {0} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$